


A Little Party (Never Killed Nobody)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Bar fights, Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: As if on cue, Lotor noticed something odd in the crowd. At the very edge of it, one of the locals had pinned Keith against the wall wearing a not-too-promising expression on their face. Keith was definitely uncomfortable with it. His expression was one easily recognized- pure annoyance. The kind of annoyance that foretold a swift kick or punch to the most sensitive area his foot or fists could reach.





	A Little Party (Never Killed Nobody)

**Author's Note:**

> another writer's block buster. This one was pretty fun!  
> Inspired mainly by Wonderland Round 3 from The Adventure Zone  
> Enjoy!

Lotor didn't like missions at places like this. Loud, constantly pumping music that seemed to shake the ground around you and overpower your heartbeat. Colorful and flashy neon lights illuminating the darkened room and flowing bodies below them. Drinks in all equally odd shapes, colors, and kinds for different races.

He could certainly see the appeal in places like this, though. They were ways to relax and unwind, forget all about the days troubles for a few wonderfully chaotic hours. The lights and the booming music that stimulated your senses could easily spice up a plain and boringly safe life without the life-threatening consequences.

But Lotor's life was plenty colorful enough without all... this. Now that he knew the blood-pumping heart-racing adrenaline rush of real danger, this whole scene felt weak in comparison. It didn't stimulate him in the slightest. All it really gave him was a headache and a growing desire to just grab his reluctantly-agreed upon mission partner and wait for their shadowing target outside.

Said mission partner was the second newest member of the Blade, and easily the most advanced in such a short time thus far. He wasn't perfect- there was no such thing, to any Galra- but he was certainly a 'valuable asset'. Empire or not, assets with the kinds of innate connections- such the ones he naturally had to the Paladins of Voltron- were worth protecting to the death in times of war.

He could see it in Kolivan's face when he explained the mission to the two of them without it being explicitly stated- if something bad happened on this mission, it would all be blamed on Lotor. Especially if Keith got hurt in the process.

He found his partner in the pulsating crowd of people easily. To be frank, he stuck out like a sore thumb. While his eccentric fashion choices in casual clothes helped him blend in, the colors on them were all wrong. They'd be considered boring in here, and too eccentric outside these walls. The people around him dwarfed him easily, long-limbed and lanky. Their skins were commonly pale white, with a colorful glittery sheen applied somewhere upon them as they entered. That was more to show that they entered legally rather than a fashion choice.

Keith himself had purple dusted across the bridge of his nose. It made him look like he had a spread of little scintillating freckles on his pale skin, or perhaps that his Galran heritage was starting to show on the outside. The former fit much better, in his professional opinion. Much cuter, too. Though he'd never muster up the nerve to say such to Keith's face.

Lotor knew his people far too well. In their current state- the state dear Father twisted them into, he was not ashamed to admit- they were vile and blind creatures. War was all they knew, all they'd been bred to know for thousands of years. He could see it on the face of the Galran High Commander they were supposed to track and see what plans the Empire may have. His face was cruel and strong, eyes tainted to quintessence as most of their race had. A proud and fearsome warrior.

Keith was growing to become a fearsome warrior in his own right, but one of a far different pedigree. He still cared about life. He still had necessary mercy. He still had personality and worth beyond making others suffer and following others. Someone like him didn't deserve to be affiliated with anyone born and raised in the necrotic depths of depravity of the Galra Empire.

Lotor included, to a certain degree. He was big enough to admit that he wasn't completely devoid of his father's poisonous influence. It was obvious in how he fought (with a specialization against the reckless abandon Father instilled in his followers), in his acquired analysis, and in his hereditary piece of pride that had gotten him into quite a few rocky situations. Usually because he thought he could handle it.

As if on cue, Lotor noticed something odd in the crowd. At the very edge of it, one of the locals had pinned Keith against the wall wearing a not-too-promising expression on their face. Keith was definitely uncomfortable with it. His expression was one easily recognized- pure annoyance. The kind of annoyance that foretold a swift kick or punch to the most sensitive area his foot or fists could reach.

Lotor got up from his seat at the bar and made a hasty line for the two. A few crowd-goers bumped into him along the way, but he took it as an opportunity to 'relieve' one of them of a small ceremonial blade in their back pocket. It wasn't made for serious confrontation, but it was better than straight fisticuffs if it came down to it.

Hopefully it would not, but knowing Keith, he had to be prepared for a fight to break out.

"I told you," he heard Keith say as Lotor got into earshot. "I'm flattered," at least he was trying to let them down easy, but that little bit of patience was quickly wearing thin. "But I'm _not interested._ Leave me alone. _Now."_

"Oh ho hooo," the figure cooed, definitely not taking Keith seriously in the slightest. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you? You look pretty limber despite your height, too. I'd love to see how that translates over to--"

Lotor hid the blade quickly as he finally reached the two. He cleared his throat loudly enough to be heard over the music and placed a hand on the offender's shoulder. He smiled graciously as both pairs of eyes focused on him. He never thought he'd see Keith unabashedly glad to see him, but here they were.

"Excuse me," he said as calmly as he could manage. "I believe the man has been quite clear with you. Why don't you get off and-"

They interrupted with a snort. "That was already part of the plan, bud," they said, side-eyeing him with disdainful golden eyes. "Step off. This isn't any of your business." They raised a thin brow in mild consideration. "So unless you wanna..."

Lotor ended it right then and there. He had a feeling, judging from Keith's expression, that neither of them would have let them finish that offer. Lotor's interruption likely would be much kinder. 

"Perhaps I wasn't quite clear," Lotor said, stepping closer. His hidden hand gripped the blade's handle tightly. "So let me put this in a way that I'm sure a _charming_ individual such as yourself will understand." His smile dropped in an instant as, in one swift movement, he brought the blade's edge up to the stranger's throat. His brows furrowed and he allowed himself to bare his teeth a bit. They looked at the sharp canines nervously, and such nervousness only increased when he growled up against their flaps representing their ears. "Get. Away from him."

"Whoa!" They chuckled nervously. "Come on. There's no need to resort to _that_ here. I get it now. You're serious about this. Why don't ya put the blade away and we can talk about this? I mean," another chuckle, less nervous this time. "It's not like you're really gonna slit my throat right here 'n now, right?"

Lotor had done many horrible things over the course of his life. Something like this wouldn't even be close to gracing the top 10 overall. Part of him had been considering it the moment it was possible, and that part was only growing the less the stranger took it seriously. But the urge didn't overpower reason- and reason told him that it would be very difficult to hide this from every prying eye in the crowd. It was possible, but it would be a lot more trouble than this basra was honestly worth. He looked to Keith to gauge his reaction.

Keith's eyes met his with a light of appreciation among the annoyance. He tilted his head to the right, his eyes quickly switching to his right hand for just a moment. It wasn't much, but Lotor was able to get the nonverbal hint. He looked in Keith's right hand, to find it clenched on the neck of an empty bottle. He understood the insinuation of it right away.

A bar fight would still be bad, but they were fairly common in areas like this. It was pretty much expected that one would break out almost every evening. If not just for a taste of real adrenaline rushing danger. Perhaps their target would be drawn to the battle, and they could start to judge how he fought. Not to mention they wouldn't get in trouble for cold-blooded murder.

Lotor looked back at Keith's eyes with only one thought on his mind. It was fairly obvious, but it was a point he wished to clear up. He mouthed the words as quickly as he could while still being understandable.

 _If we're doing this,_ he mouthed. _we need to stick together no matter what happens._

Keith quickly nodded in agreement. He was determined now, ready to be let off the leash. But it was obvious that right now, Lotor was holding said leash. He wouldn't act without a sign to start from his partner.

Lotor smiled, and Keith mirrored it. Lotor waited a moment more, then finally nodded ever so slightly. The two of them moved fluidly- Keith towards the stranger to crash the bottle against their face, and Lotor away from them to shield himself from the debris of shattered glass. He moved right to Keith's side, and he saw the confident battle-ready expression on Keith's face. They met eyes once more in what felt like slowed time. It was the eye of the storm they were about to enter.

And in that moment, Lotor knew.

He knew that no matter how many opponents they got because of this, the two of them could handle it. Judging from the look in Keith's eyes, he knew the exact same thing. So why bother trying to delay it any further?

With a mutual nod, the two Blades jumped into action for the most memorable night and stimulating fight he'd had in far too long a time.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
